Many industrial and commercial facilities have elevated floor surfaces with perimeter railings and operable gates which allow for the movement of supplies, equipment, and other materials on and off of the elevated floor. In some situations, the perimeter will have solid walls and gates. There are serious safety concerns whenever these gates need to be opened, with the gate never being opened longer than absolutely necessary. However, for convenience and other reasons, there may be incidences where the gate is left open for extended periods of time.
Conventional gates lack a method and system to alert people of hazards associated with an open floor edge. Further, such conventional gates lack a method of reminding people to promptly close gates of safety barriers.